Motorcycles generally have a front wheel brake in addition to a foot actuated rear wheel brake. The front wheel brake is typically controlled by hydraulic pressure actuated by a hand lever on the handlebar of the motorcycle. Traditionally, the master cylinder, which contains the hydraulic oil, has been mounted on the handlebar, close to the hand lever which actuates the brake.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary handlebar 101. The master cylinder 107 is mounted on the handlebar 101 adjacent the throttle handle 103. The hand lever 105 is used to actuate the front brake through the master cylinder 107 and the brake hose 113. The hand lever 105 may be mounted to the handlebar 101 such as to also accommodate various controls 111 for the motorcycle, and a rearview mirror 109.
Many motorcycle enthusiasts consider the placement of the master cylinder on the handlebar unsightly and undesirable. The aesthetical disadvantage of the placement exists on motorcycles with any type of handlebar. In addition, on a motorcycle with a tall elevated handlebar the location of the master cylinder may be unsuitable also in that it partially obstructs the driver's view.